Cherry Blossom
by Saddboi
Summary: Welcome to Cherry Blossom here Is a Story about the Strawhats that are modified and are mixed with the Canon story and whatever i add to it. Enjoy
1. Nightmare

Rating T (Not for kids.)

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Strawhats just had finished fighting CP-9,Saving Robin from the World Government and Franky and Usopp join the crew.**

It was a Sunny Fresh Day for the Strawhats and they were having a regular day ,but not for Luffy. Luffy was thinking to himself "What would've happened if i hadn't met Akoji and made Gear Second and Gear Third. I would might have lost Robin to the World Government." Luffy couldn't get this off his mind and Chopper noticed Luffy was acting strange and asked "What's wrong, Luffy your not playing Tag."

"It's nothing" Luffy said as he started to play Tag again ,but Chopper knew something was bothering Luffy. Zoro was sleeping next to the rail of the ship, Nami navigating the ship, Sanji making snacks for Robin and Nami, Franky Working on the Ship, Robin reading a book, and Luffy, Chopper and Usopp Playing Tag.

Luffy got tired and went inside the Men's Quarters and took a nap and started having a dream. "It's over Strawhat say goodbye to your crew" Lucci said as he shot a finger pistol to Luffy's Shoulders and had the remaining Vice Admirals take each Strawhat Member and putting them in handcuffs ,but didn't handcuff Luffy and Robin. "Now Strawhat, you can be first row to see the execution of Demon Child 'Nico Robin' as Lucci shot a finger pistol straight to Robin's heart."

"It was just a dream" Luffy said waking up from his nightmare with sweat all over his body. "Food!" Luffy yelled as he was very hungry from his long nap this alerted Sanji as he said to himself "Should've known he would be hungry after what just happened to us." Luffy walked into the kitchen with so much food and noticed someone was missing ,but to hungry to pay attention as to who it was. When luffy was full he noticed who was missing and said "Where's Robin." Nami Said "She's not feeling well so she took a nap."

 **The Next Day**

Luffy was sitting in his favorite spot, the head of the ship ,but was bored today and decided to see if he join anyone today. He went to Zoro and he was training ,but Luffy thought he would just leave him alone. Then went to Sanji who immediately kicked him out the kitchen and told him till Lunch was done. He asked Nami what she was doing , but every thing she said was too confusing for him to understand. He went to Franky downstairs and saw he was working on the ship and asked what is he going to do and Franky Said "Making Upgrades for us later on." Luffy then went to Chopper and Usopp as usual Usopp was telling stories. Luffy got bored and went to go see the last member of the crew "Robin" Who was just reading a book and Luffy asked what kind of book was it and she said it was about " The Golden Era." Luffy seemed very interested due to him admiring "Gol D. Roger or Gold Roger" Robin was reading the book with Luffy and had to explain things he didn't understand, this went on for about 2 hours. As Sanji finished Lunch everyone was eating ,but Zoro said "Where's Luffy and Robin". Hearing this Sanji stopped washing dishes and went looking for Luffy and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Luffy and Robin smiling at each other while **READING!** This was a shock to the crew as they knew Luffy wasn't smart enough to read a book let alone understand it.

A/N : This is my first fanfiction please don't be so harsh on me as i have barely been on the site reading understanding signs and stuff.

P.S I've borrowed some ideas from other fics but i don't remember which fic it was. Credit to whoever put it in their story before me.

My Personal Opinion About This Chapter (MPOATC) : I've laughed a couple times when making the second half of this chapter due to Luffy's intelligence and how he would actually like a book.


	2. Feelings

Rating T (Just Kissing)

 **Chapter** **2**

 **Last Chapter** **The Crew found Luffy talking with Robin as they are having a good time smiling and talking over a book. This surprises the crew as they didn't think they had anything to talk about with each other.**

Sanji was the most surprised as he had his eyes fully opened and started in horror as he thought in his head "I can't let shitty captain make a move on Robin." We these types of thoughts Sanji was preparing a diablo jambe straight to Luffy. Right when he was about to kick Robin spawned in arms to stop Sanji's kick ,but did this with some hate and hostility. "Has Robin caught feelings for Luffy? Does Luffy even know anything about relationships?" Nami thought.

Luffy said "Is Lunch done?" with his signature grin as though everything didn't happen. Zoro knew that Robin loved Luffy and that she would protect from anyone in the crew so matter what. Luffy told Robin that they should eat Lunch before there's none left. Robin giggled with a blush on her face as she knew her Captain wasn't going to do anything to whatever just happened to them ,but focus on food instead.

 **Later That Day**

During her night shift she couldn't stop thinking about her Captain and kept having fantasies about them together and how they will be Pirate King and Pirate Queen and live happily together. She heard a creak and used her arms to see who it was and saw Zoro! She thought he was going to the restroom ,but when into the Women's Quarters and heard him say "You little witch" as Zoro brushed his hand against her soft orange hair.

Robin didn't think Zoro would ever love anyone and be rough and brute to become World's Greatest Swordsmen. Robin would might as well check on her love "Luffy ~" as she made another arm and looked in the Mens Quarters and saw a Luffy sleeping comfortably and snoring with a Sanji who seemed to cry himself to sleep due to what happened today. Robin just keep thinking of her Captain and needed to tell him all about her True Feelings and see how he will respond to it. The whole night was worrying that Luffy will say No or that he already loves someone else. Before she went to sleep saw Zoro watering the Tangerine Trees for Nami and making sure they are well taken care of and then headed to see on the rail as the Men's Quarters was loud.

 **The Next Morning**

In the morning Sanji wasn't as cheerful as yesterday most likely due to Robin's true nature towards him. Sanji finished making breakfast as every member on the ship entered the room except for Robin. Robin was sitting on the head of the Sunny waiting for Luffy to come sit there. Right after Lunch Luffy went straight towards his favorite spot and was surprised that Robin was there waiting for him. Luffy then asked "Hey Robin what happened, you weren't at breakfast are you okay?" Robin started blushing red as a tomato and said "Luffy…. You know that i love you." Luffy said "I know i'm your naka…" Luffy was then interrupted by Robin "No Luffy i love you more than that,more than family and food." The word 'Family' meant a lot to Luffy and knew she was serious as she had risked her life so her friends wouldn't be killed. Luffy was listening to Robin with all serious and knew she loved him a lot. "So do you love me too?" asked a nervous Robin. Then, Luffy said "I had strange feelings about you ,but i didn't know what they meant until now and i do love you Robin." Luffy said as he then kissed Robin on the lips just as Shanks told him to whenever him and his girlfriend love each other. Robin was shocked as she didn't think Luffy would understand love and then backed away from Luffy taking in some short breath. From the crow's nest Sanji lit a cigarette but was burnt out by his tear as he saw Luffy and Robin kiss.

A/N : Alright guys i think if i could keep coming up with ideas for enough chapters for at least two chapters every 4 days and possibly 3 chapters every weekend (PST)

This chapter was kinda hard to set up due to my lack of notes but this is good enough to please you i think. :)

My Personal Opinion About This Chapter (MPOATC) : The parts for Sanji were kinda sad and used one of the parts from the latest manga chapters. Also, i might set up a way to have the crew find out about Luffy and Robin's secret relationship.


	3. Depression With Love

Rating T (just kissing)

 **Chapter 3**

 **Last chapter Robin found out about Zoro's feelings for Nami and how he cared for her. Now, Robin and Luffy need to find a way to tell their crew about their relationship.**

Luffy got off the head of the Sunny's head with Robin in his arms making sure no one was outside. Robin went to go take a shower and used her arms to check on Luffy who was having fun playing with Chopper and Usopp. Luffy left Usopp and Chopper alone and went to go talk to Zoro and they were discussing what happened earlier as Luffy told Zoro about his relationship with Robin and Zoro seemed a little surprised as he thought Luffy wouldn't understand love and would just like meat and having adventures. Luffy asked Zoro if he knew a way to tell the crew about their relationship and Zoro of course didn't know how to seem he wasn't good in that area. Luffy thought about it for a little as he went to the Crow's nest and to his surprise saw Sanji there. Luffy asked if Lunch was done and all Sanji said was "I saw you and Robin kiss earlier." as a tear formed in his eyes. Luffy said to Sanji "Robin is my treasure, and no one can have her, sorry Sanji " with a firm tone.

Sanji left the crow's nest going to prepare lunch for the crew with a sad and gloomy attitude, Luffy felt a little bad as he made one of his nakama sad and cry. Luffy knew that people would try to take Robin away from such as The World Government, Akoji and High Bounty Pirates for her to read the poneglyphs. Luffy decided that the crew should train more to improve their skills. The crew was heading towards Thriller Bark and they were going to meet another warlord. Luffy asked Robin about Thriller Bark due to her knowledge about the world and living longer than most of the crew. Robin told Luffy about Gecko Moria and his crew and how Gecko Moria uses shadows to fight. Lunch was done and the crew was eating then Luffy said he had announcement and then said "Me and Robin are a couple and we love each other if there's a problem tell me now." Luffy knew Sanji wanted to say something, but felt too depressed to say anything and Nami, Brook, Franky, Usopp and Chopper were surprised to hear about this. Nami didn't think Luffy would have anything in common with Robin ,but she knew love was very strange. Franky and Usopp choked on food at the sound of this as they knew Luffy didn't show any interest in women and Chopper didn't understand love that much and just went with his friends reaction. After Lunch Robin asked Franky if he could build a private room for the two to sleep in so they could have some privacy. He then started working on a room far from the other rooms and made noise suppressed doors and walls to cancel any noise. Nami had the late night shift and was staying on the Crow's nest and didn't realized Zoro was in the room resting. The moment Nami was about to go to sleep she felt a hand touch her hair and saw Zoro. "Why did he touch my hair?" were the only words in Nami's head. Zoro decided to tell Nami about his feelings towards her and said "Nami ever since Arlong Park i love you just like my childhood friend." Zoro said painfully as he remembered the incident with Kuina. Nami didn't think someone besides Sanji would like her and she did like Zoro for a while when he helped protect her village from the fishmen. "Zoro…. I love you too" Nami said as she threw herself on Zoro and kissed him. This news might break Sanji even more since both girls have a relationship now.

A/N : This chapter was kinda plain and bland as this was just a regular chapter and didn't have good plot to it ,but hey the people that like LuRo and ZoNa here you go.

P.S Next Is Thriller Bark.

My Personal Opinion About This Chapter (MPOATC) : I feel kinda bad about the pairings now that Sanji might be sad for a while as the two girls he loved are paired up now. Also, I need to build up Gecko Moria a bit more and introduce Brook perfectly.


	4. Lust

Rating M (Adult Themes)

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Crew is going to enter the mysterious mist towards Thriller Bark. Zoro and Nami are in love and Sanji might have little motivation**.

In the morning, Nami was happy from what happened last night with Zoro ,but that didn't stop her from navigating the ship. Zoro,Usopp,Chopper and Franky were still asleep. Sanji was in the kitchen making some delicious breakfast for his nakamas. However, Robin and Luffy were cuddling in their room Franky had finished making. Luffy was thinking of the way that Enel used some strange power to detect his attacks. He asked Robin and she replied saying "That strange power Luffy is Haki, all Vice Admirals have it and there are 3 different Haki's in the world and one of them allows the user to hit Devil Fruit users." Luffy thought to himself "That's why grandpa can hit me even though i'm made of rubber." Luffy was training with Zoro after breakfast to see if they try to activate Haki and none of them couldn't atleast try to grasp its power.

"Almost there" said Nami as they are heading into a mist which they needed to get to. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were fishing to get food for later and caught a octopus. Their eyes sparkled with Joy as they saw the giant fish and wondered how it will taste. Luffy was going to take a nap and saw Robin doing something under the blanket sheets. Luffy saw Robin stick her fingers into her flower and Luffy touched her fingers and this shocked Robin as the wall cancel noise from the door. Robin was embarrassed as she knew She was pleasuring herself in front of her partner. Luffy was innocent and asked what she was doing and Robin said "Luffy when you have urges you need to find a way to release and pleasure yourself or with someone else." When Luffy heard someone else he said "So why didn't you to me to help you with your problem?" Robin then said "Care to join me then?" in a joyful voice. Luffy didn't know how to do any of these things Robin was telling him to do. Robin had unzipped his shorts and saw a bulge in his shorts, Luffy was kinda embarrassed just like Robin and didn't mind if it bothered him as long as it made Robin happy. She then removed his boxers and saw his huge shaft and then started to lick and suck on it. This made Luffy feel pretty good and after that she took his shaft and put it into her flower and let out a moan with pleasure and thought to herself "Wow it's so big inside." Luffy thought he was Robin and he saw a tear form in her eyes and making her bit her lips to not let out a scream. Robin told Luffy he can move in and out as he did this Luffy stopped and said "Robin i don't want to do this if it hurts you." She said that its normal for a womens first time she said with a smile. Luffy then started going back and forth with Robin saying "Faster". Luffy thought of going Gear Second and went fast as Robin screamed in pleasure.

 **The Next Day**

Sanji finished making breakfast and everyone was there without Luffy and then Zoro said with concern "Where's Luffy?" As Zoro said this Luffy looked like all his energetic and strength went away. Luffy ate every single piece of food that was on a plate nobody touched. After, Luffy sat on the Sunny and saw a black mist with a broken down ship and saw a silhouette of a person. Luffy ran towards the bathroom and was about to run in the bathroom where Nami was showering until Robin stopped him and told him "Luffy! You can't look at other girls and have feelings for them if your going out with me." Robin said this sadly as she finally thought she could have a future and family with someone. Luffy was confused until he remembered that you can't love another woman if your have a girlfriend which he learned from Shanks. He then went to go comfort Robin as he didn't want to hurt her feelings and make her feel sad. Luffy then waited for Nami to finish getting out the Bathroom and told her about the black mist. Nami ran outside and it was clear with no mist and Luffy was sure he saw a black mist and then noticed a barrel. The crew thought there was food, treasure or booze but knew they had to refill it after. When they got the barrel fireworks came out and they couldn't refill the barrel as it broke on impact. The crew was surprised about it for a while and didn't think about it after.

 **Two Days Later**

The crew finished eating Breakfast and headed outside and everyone was shocked as there was a black mist and there was a broken down ship. "Was this what Luffy was talking about." Nami scared and tried to put the Sunny on paddle mode since they didn't want to bump into anything. Luffy yelled as he saw a ship nearby and said "Look! Someone is over there and Nami sailed the boat to that direction. Luffy and Zoro went to go check it out and saw no one was there and was sure he saw someone. They kept searching ,but now they heard music and then Luffy saw a skeleton playing music. "Hello" said Luffy and the skeleton, Luffy asked the skeleton if he was a pirate and he said yes. Luffy said he's going to be Pirate King and the skeleton asked if he could join them and Luffy said "Sure." Then Luffy and the skeleton known as Brook walked towards the ship and Usopp and Chopper yelled "Luffy behind you!" As they had ran to get a cross and garlic to protect themselves. Luffy said Brook was now part of the crew.

A/N : This chapter was kinda weird as i didn't think that i would put adult themes into the story and i might put more in the future. Also, This Chapter was very time consuming as i spent my whole day thinking of ideas.

My Personal Opinion About This Chapter (MPOATC) : It felt weird as im not very sexual and i didn't think i would go down this path but hey its meant to be rated M for a reason. Also, I had to rewatch some episodes of thriller bark for this chapter all in all i kinda liked this chapter since its lengthy.


	5. The Mist

Rating M

 **Chapter 5**

 **Luffy and Robin explored the world of adult themes and entered the mysterious black mist and meeting their newest member "Brook"**.

The crew was shocked about this new member and they don't even know him at least Robin told the crew about herself before joining. "He's a ghost" yelled Chopper and Usopp together very frightened by the strange person now their crewmember. "No, He's a skeleton" said Luffy as he put his hand in his bones showing them it's real. Robin was jealous as Luffy didn't touch her randomly and he only did it when was told to. "Guys don't talk to the skeleton." said Sanji as Brook was looking around the kitchen as Franky was trying to start a conversation. Later, Food was done there was a whole cooked octopus cut in different pieces and everyone ate, Luffy and Brook were having a discussion about the ship and Brook said "I didn't catch name what is it again?" "It's Luffy" said Luffy. Zoro said "How does he join the crew and doesn't know your name." After dinner the crew asked Brook some questions like Why he's a skeleton, How did he land in the black mist by himself and If he's a ghost. He answered them all first he ate the Revive Revive Fruit, Second his crew died by a attack from other pirates and he stayed by himself and Lastly, No he's not a ghost as he himself is scared of ghost. The moment he said ghost an actual ghost popped out of the wall as Chopper, Brook and Usopp yelled in fear. Brook ran outside and saw they were next to a wall and asked the crew if they touched a barrel offer to the gods. They said they did and that fireworks went off and with this answer Brook said "They followed you the whole time!" as he knew they were in big trouble. Brook told the crew he couldn't go out and adventure with them as someone took his shadow with this Brook held out a mirror and show them they can't see him in it. Luffy was angry as he heard someone took his nakamas shadow and asked Brook who took his shadow. Brook knew that Luffy wouldn't be able to beat him and said "Gecko Moria The Warlord" Luffy remembered that Robin told him about Gecko Moria and how he uses shadows for strength and uses them to fight. The crew was next to a island and wall ,but they what they didn't know what that the island was actually a ship. Brook decided that it would be best if he left and he did so and with him gone someone came on the ship and the monster trio and Robin sensed the person come on the ship. Robin tried to catch them with the extra arms and hands ,but was licked by this mysterious person. When Luffy heard the mysterious person licked Robin he went berserk as he doesn't want anyone to touch his treasure and he cared for Family. Even though the man was fast he wasn't fast enough to run from Luffy's rage as he felt the hardest Gum Gum Jet Pistol Luffy has ever used. *Splat* *Crack* were the only noises the crew heard then became silent Nami was shocked and thought to herself "Did….. Luffy just kill someone?" The crew saw a small pile of blood start to form and Nami was now relieved as he was still alive ,but most likely on the verge of death. Luffy put the invisible person that had blood on himself which made him barely visible on Brook's old ship. Then, Luffy decided that they should go look for the Moria and get Brooks shadow back then he could go on adventures with them. Nami, Usopp and Chopper went on the Going Merry II to the bay of the island/ship. They reached the bay and saw a monster named Cerberus who had three heads and resembled a dog.

A/N : This was kinda fun as i got to rewatch some thriller bark episodes during school and me and my friends discussed ideas for another chapter.

My Opinion About This Chapter (MPOATC) :

This was kinda supposed to be rating K ,but had to add the LuRo moment and Luffy almost killing someone, but this chapter was pretty good to me.


	6. Story Update

April 4, 2017

 **UPDATE 1**

Sorry for the lack of stories i've been busy with school and recently i had no wifi so i couldn't upload anything. I am going to start making stories again sorry for the big problem for you guys who enjoy reading my stories.


	7. Awakenend Reality

Rating T (Spoiler Alert)

 **Chapter 6**

 **Currently the strawhat pirates are on thriller bark trying to find the person who stole Brook's shadow and how they could get it back to have adventures with the crew and his new friends.**

"You think he's gone yet?' said Usopp. Probably Chopper said as he was shaking making sure that they do not have to encounter that terrifying beast again due to the three heads on the dog like monster. Nami was looking around and saw a mansion nearby by and told the others and they went to it quietly to make sure that they did not attract the monster to them. Luffy and the others were currently thinking of a way to make sure that Luffy doesn't go on a real killing spree by hurting other as they didn't think their captain would go as far as to kill someone by slightly bothering another crew member. Zoro said "How about we go check the island for this Gecko Moria and see if we could get Brook's shadow back sooner to go on our adventure." With this said Luffy seemed to calm down and he went back to his regular attitude joyful as usual making the crew less prone to any danger as this was their first priority. They went on the island and they soon heard a big boom in the nearby distance as this made Luffy excited since it might be Gecko Moria and they could defeat him to leave this area.

 **The Others**

Slowly creeping into the building the trio was very scared and nervous hoping that they will not find anyone as dangerous as the dog with three heads then they approached a room nearby ,but there was a dim light. Then Usopp said " I have ICan'tGoInTherePhobia" Nami then hit Usopp in the head looking like Usopp from Alabasta after fighting Baroque Works then they went and were immediately hit with plates going towards them and noticed it was just a animatronic. Then an old man came out of the room and yelled "Cindy Shut Up" Chopper heard the voice and yelled "Dr. Hogback" This confused Nami and Usopp since they wondered how Chopper knew this strange man. Chopper said that Dr. Hogback was a world renowned surgeon and that he would bring people back to life or that he would save them with his "Miracles" ,but to Chopper he was trying to prove to Nami and Usopp that Dr. Hogback isn't a bad person until he tells him that he did all of the things now for his own selfish needs. Chopper is furious as he doesn't think of Hogback as a doctor anymore and is just a monster saying that he works under Gecko Moria now. Currently, The Strawhats are walking down a creepy dark path and encounter a strange group of people and to their surprise it's some ghost that had their shadows taken away just like Brook did. They appear to be zombies and then Luffy and the others started attacking them as they soon realized that they are actually in the graveyard and how that Gecko Moria took their shadows and soon after this Luffy kept in his head that he must defeat Gecko Moria and that Robin said that his bounty is far bigger than Luffy's current bounty. "Do you hear that" Usopp said as they finished running away from Dr. Hogback and Nami said "Is that Brook?" They look around and see some sort of zombie creature that had Brook's voice and attitude ,but has skin and a sword on the side of him looking similar to how Zoro's sword look like. The zombie says his name is Ryuma and asked Nami If he could see her panties and then Nami ends up hitting him on top of his head after this Ryuma runs past them with his sword in his hand and before they could look back they are hit with some strange way of an attack.

 **Fast Forward A Couple Hours Later**

 **Battle** **1**

Ryuma Vs. Zoro

"So Ryuma Is Your Name, Am I RIght?" Zoro said with his sword barely peeking out of his sheath and with so much confidence knowing that this man has the sword that his sword is "Shusui" knowing that this swordsmen is not a regular person. Ryuma nods knowing that Zoro has great confidence and puts his hands on his swords and runs towards Zoro and they start to clash it out and they both know that they are both equal in strength ,but soon enough Zoro manages to cut Ryuma making a slash in his body except there is fire indicating that Ryuma is still a zombie ,but can be burned soon enough this cause Ryuma to become weaker and weaker. In the end of the battle they both show their respect and honor each other for the battle and Ryuma gives Zoro his sword "Shusui" knowing that it would be safe in his hands.

 **Battle 2**

Oars, Gecko Moria and Kuma Vs. Luffy

Gecko Moria took Luffy's shadow and put it in his most favorite subject "Oars" who is shown to be strong on his own ,but now he has the Gomu Gomu no Mi which gives him all of Luffy's devil fruit skills. Luffy consumes many ghost that are shot towards him turning him to Zombie Luffy with a deep color of blue ,but now he has to defeat Oars. Luffy is ready to fight Oars and then attack Moria so that he could give everyone's shadow back to the original owner. "Gomu Gomu Rifle!" Is heard throughout Thriller Bark as Oars launches it towards Luffy ,but stops it with only one hand as Luffy is very angry this time and bloodshot eyes. "Oh no." Is what's through all of the members of the Strawhat Pirates mind. Luffy is going Gear Second is seen going fast towards Oars heart and Gecko Moria's eyes shoot open realizing that Luffy just killed Oars and is seen going straight towards him aswell and goes into his final form consuming many shadows near him. Luffy seeing Moria growing bigger thinks of a way to make himself more stronger and blows tons of air into his body increasing his body size 10 times than it's original size which intimidate Moria knowing that Luffy could be a big threat. " Me and My Friends are going to finish our Dreams no matter what!!" Luffy yells as he uses Conqueror's Haki without knowing as he sends a Gum Gum Jet Pistol and everyone is knocked out except his his crew and some other stronger enemies. The Crew stares in horror as Luffy just killed two strong people one of them being a warlord all just because they provoked his friends. Then a voice could be heard " Target Detected" as we meet Kuma who saw an Enraged Luffy and shot a blast towards him ,but quickly dodged it and soon the monster trio all attacked Kuma barely living and sends Perona away with his hands and manages to leave Zoro covered in blood as he was willing to take a hit for Luffy as he knows that his captain would be the Pirate King. Kuma leaves and takes anybody that is a enemy to the world government. Everyone around Luffy wakes up and they all get their shadows back and they find Brook playing a old song and later on Zoro and Brook pay their respect to their old dead comrades and they head out of Thriller Bark. The Next day near an island the crew gets mail and Nami reads it out loud "Gecko Moria Dead!?! Killed By Monkey. D Luffy" New Bounties

 **Monkey. D Luffy** 350,000,000 Berries

 **Roronoa Zoro** 220,000,000 Berries

 **Demon Child Robin** 120,000,000 Berries

 **Sogeking** 160,000,000 Berries

 **Sanji** 90,000,000 Berries

 **Cat Thief Nami** 85,000,000 Berries

 **Franky** 88,000,000 Berries

 **Dead Bones Brook** 130,000,000 Berries

 **Tony Tony Chopper** 75 Berries

Update: Sorry for not uploading when i promised that i would that i would but recently i had a change in plans due to many projects and work from school ,but i will try to upload as much as i can to make it up to you guys with 1k Chapters or at least one chapter a week.

P.S: I Rushed Thriller Bark due to it being the arc that i hated the most besides skypiea and i wanted to get it out of the way with one big chapter and also i am going to start making big changes with the story onward.


	8. Another Start?

Rating T

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Strawhats just finished fighting Gecko Moria and his minions along with the crew knowing how Luffy truly cares about each of them and the things that Luffy would do for them Life or Death.**

"Alright guys we need to restock on supplies and we need some more materials for the ship so we are going to be in groups today." said Nami as she was doing inventory for the ship. Sanji was making breakfast in the background and overhead and said "Nami-swan i could go with you and help you with your things!" with happiness as Nami needed the extra hand. Luffy and Robin would go and get some supplies for the kitchen along with getting some spices as Robin had a book for certain types of ingredients needed for them. Chopper and Zoro went to go look for some herbs and get some wood for the ship to cook with and then leaves Brook, Franky and Usopp having a fun time in the town nearby going to look for some tools and other things that the ship might need like nails, tools and a cola refill. Luffy went ahead of Robin looking for any pieces of fruit that looked good along as searching for any animals they could take with some on the ship. Luffy was walking with Robin until he noticed a strange looking fruit near a bush and picked it up and this brought back memories of when Luffy ate the Gum Gum Fruit as it looked similar except it had a weird leave looking things around it resembling a pineapple ,but with the same color as the Gum Gum Fruit. Luffy didn't think about it and just took a bite and said "Ew this fruit is rotten and taste bad." Robin looked back at Luffy and saw the fruit on the ground as Luffy was coughing up blood and throwing up some vomit. Robin examined the fruit and yelled to Luffy "You ate a second DEVIL FRUIT!" This made Luffy's eyes wide and so did Robin's as they heard rumors if you ate two devil fruits you would die instantly. Luffy just heard a small growl from his stomach after a while thinking to himself that it was just a spoiled fruit that he ate ,but Robin was mad at Luffy due to him eating a Devil Fruit without thinking twice about the consequences and the lives of others that he could mess up if he just left the world like that.

 **A Couple Hours Later**

Luffy and Robin are the last people to come back from restock and Luffy was quiet as he knew that he was about to scolded from the whole crew about the thing he just did today even though he doesn't know if it was even a Devil Fruit and he didn't get any strange powers from it yet. It was around late noon about six and dinner was almost ready ,but everyone was sitting at the table discussing what they did today except for Luffy and Robin knowing that they are going to get in trouble. Then Nami said "So what did you guys do today?" with a blush on her face thinking of something else and Robin said "Luffy might've eaten a second Devil Fruit" as the whole crew went dead silent knowing this is a serious matter in the whole world as no one has eaten two devil fruits and that their captain might be the first one. After dinner Luffy went straight to bed knowing that he might not wake up alive tomorrow due to him eating a second Devil Fruit.

 **Somewhere In The Grand Line**

"Where the Hell is the Yami Yami no Mi?!?!" said a member of the Whitebeard Pirates one of the four Yonkos. Everyone went crazy even some of the commanders knowing that the Devil Fruit can be dangerous if it goes into the wrong hand as it is very strong being able to harm Devil Fruit users without the need of Haki a strong tool that all Vice Admirals in the Marines have. Marshall D. Teach is very angry as he was trying to take that Devil Fruit away ,but now it's gone that's the only reason why he would join the lousy crew that is known as the Whitebeard Pirates knowing that once he has that Devil Fruit he would leave and become the Pirate King. "Don't worry well find it sooner or later on the bounties list." said Whitebeard the "Strongest Man In The World"

 **Whitebeard Pirates Bounties**

 **Edward Newgate** "Whitebeard" - Unknown

 **Marco The Phoenix** \- 650,000,000 Berries

 **Fire Fist Ace** \- 550,000,000 Berries

 **Diamond Jozu** \- 400,000,000 Berries

 **Thatch** \- 350,000,000 Berries

 **Flower Sword Vista** \- 320,000,000 Berries

 **The Next Day**

" _Luffy_ **_Luffy_** **Luffy** **Luffy!?!** " is being said in the Men's Quarters as the crew is waiting for Luffy to wake up from his whole week sleep as they are worried for their captain. Slowing up his eyes the crew is screaming in joy knowing that their captain is fine and he isn't dead and Zoro says (sarcastically) " So Captain how many meals have you skipped this whole week?" "One Week?" Luffy says as he is shocked not knowing that he was out for that long. After Breakfast Luffy tries to find out what Devil Fruit he ate ,but nothing is working he tried to do what he once did with his first fruit and threw a punch ,but nothing came out. Confused Luffy thought he would figure it out sooner or later and walked to Brook, Chopper and Usopp ,but felt a strange feeling towards them and his hand automatically lifted pointing at Chopper and Brook. Suddenly, there was a black hole coming from Luffy's hand and pulled them both into his hand and Usopp was scared not thinking he would hurt his friends on purpose then shot a bullet to Luffy's wrist making him let go of his friends but it didn't do anything. Luffy stopped and put his arm down forgetting what he just did and realiazed that his Devil Fruit absorbs Devil Fruit users into his range and making them weak as Chopper and Brook couldn't do anything to stop Luffy. Luffy knew that this Devil Fruit is very dangerous and he should resist his arm from hurting his friends and making them weak.

A/N : Thanks For Waiting For This Chapter been very busy ,but managed to drop a chapter this week and have another idea for the next chapter hope you guys liked this one.


	9. Shadows

Rating T

 **Chapter 8**

 **Last time on Cherry Blossom we are greeted to the new life of Monkey D. Luffy and his new powers that seem to make Devil Fruit users power decrease dramatically. How will he use this power correctly and safely without hurting his friends find out now.**

Luffy was sitting on the head of the Thousand Sunny and the others doing their own things such as Zoro training, Sanji cooking, Nami steering the ship, Robin reading and the others goofing around and having fun. Luffy was thinking to himself what Devil Fruit did he eat and why did it pull his friends to his hand making them weak and how could he be more safe when using his new powers. "We're about to land on that Island over!" Nami said as she pointed at some fairly big island as they could stop to explore it and let Nami draw some maps of it for her collection and the others could see if they could do their own personal things here and Luffy took this opportunity to train here and make himself stronger to protect his friends from any of the legendary Yonkos and Admirals to become Pirate King and be the strongest ever that any has ever known.

"Hey Luffy, Are you going to train your new power?" said Zoro as he heard about his power from Usopp in the morning with the others knowing that this fruit could be very dangerous to most of the enemy they face in the grand line. "Yeah, but i'm going to take a walk i'll be back in a while." Luffy said as he leaves the group deeper into the forest. Luffy knew that if he would train this power it could hurt someone so he wants to go far away from them and use this power. Luffy lifted his hand with the stance he would use to make a Jet Pistol, but focused his power into his hand and then a strange dark aurora was covering his whole hand all the way to his wrist. Then, he yelled "Release" and the dark mist was heading towards the tree leaving a fatal hole in it and decided he should focus the power into his whole body and kept on focusing on his stance. He then felt the ground shake and saw a dark mist starting to form around him and saw any rocks and branches heading into the dark hole under his feet disappearing.

"Where did Luffy go?" asked Robin as she walked off the ship into the small base they set up and Zoro said " He said that he was going for a walk in the forest." She then left the group and went into the forest and a couple moments later she heard shaking in the ground and cracks forming in the mountains and headed to where the eruption is happening and saw Luffy and saw the dark mist around him. "Luffy!" Robin yelled as there was a big elephant heading towards her and Luffy used Gear Second to run and rescue her and then went into his base forming using his new power and said "Release" then a dark beam went straight for the forehead of the big beast leaving him out cold, but still alive. "What are you doing out here?" she said. Luffy said that he was training his new power as it could pull in Devil Fruit users and making them weak similar to Sea Prism Stone. Then, Robin stood on top of a tree to make sure that she doesn't get hurt and continued to watch Luffy and saw that he could use shadows from objects and go into his black hole to teleport between places and this became similar to Kizaru's Devil Fruit and allowing him to move quicker than the speed of light.

 **Zoro and Nami**

"Zoro could you keep me company while i sketch out the mountain." Nami said and Zoro nodded picking up his swords and ready to leave the base alongside Nami. Sanji is sad due to the two loves of his life are taken by the two idiots of the crew and he could no longer keep those lovelys safe anymore. "So have you found any new ways to get stronger and protect me from danger." Nami said to Zoro in a happy tone. Zoro just smiled and kept walking with her, but would occasionally take a glance at her lovely orange hair. After the end of the day everyone was heading home and they left the island and Franky was working on some new rooms in the building and fixing Luffy and Robin's old room into something better and more nicer with better scenery and a window on the side. All the lovebirds were cuddling with each other keep each other company and Usopp missed Kaya always keeping a picture of her in his little area where he would keep his money that he would hide from Nami.

 **In The Night**

Luffy was still awake and looking out the window in the midnight scene with the half moon and little stars thinking of Robin and his family due to him having a nightmare that he lost his Grandpa, Robin and Ace. He had a scary nightmare that Robin was taken by the Yonkos to use her to get to Raftel then later sold in slavery and killed, His Grandpa killed by the corrupted World Government and Ace killed in a big war and giving up his life for Luffy's instead. He tried to think of a way that he could make himself stronger even with his Devil Fruit.

 **The Next Morning**

"Two more hours until we reach Sabaody Archipelago" Nami said as they wanted to get to Fishman Island while the crew finished breakfast they stepped off the ship and headed towards a place called "Shakky's Ripoff Bar." and told the crew that she has kept a close eye on the crew and said that Luffy and Zoro are part of the "Eleven Supernovas."

 **To Be Continued** ….


End file.
